Something Special
by l-a-c-18
Summary: Brooke and Nathan spend Christmas Eve together in an unconventional way. What will the night entail? oneshot


_Well I wrote this as a Secret Santa gift and showed it to Jess and she said I needed to post it so I am. lol She wants me to be more of a pervert and I'm going to try.lol. I hope you enjoy. Thanks._

**_Something Special_**

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas."sang Brooke as she shuffled into Karen's cafe carrying a ton of bags. She looked around the cafe and took a few steps forward."Hey, is Karen still here?"she asked to no one imparticular.

"No, she left about thirty minutes ago."offered up Nathan from his seat at the counter.

"Bah humbug."she smiled."I really wanted to catch her and Erin here. I bought so much stuff for her little girls first Christmas."

"Well I don't know what to tell you."said Nathan nonchalantly looking into his cup of coffee.

"That's fine. I guess I'll just go see her at her house instead."she smiled once again as he continued to stare at his cup.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Brooke frowned."And why exactly is that?"

"She said she was going home to meet Lucas and Peyton."

"Oh."she said as her face fell slightly.

"Yeah, so unless you consider watching Lucas and Peyton make out all night a good time, I wouldn't bother."

"They wouldn't do that."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for her cheery optimistic attitude."Do you seriously still think that highly of them? I mean they basically said fuck you by getting together."

Brooke cringed at his bold words."What crawled up your ass and died?"

Nathan shrugged."Nothing. I just don't see why you are so happy right now. It's Christmas and you're alone. Your boyfriend chose your best friend over you and your best friend decided your boyfriend was more important to her than you, but yet here you are trying to spread the Christmas cheer."he let out a laugh.

Brooke took a deep breath and held back the tears that threatened to spill. Nathan's words were harsh, but they were true at the same time. _Still, who was he to talk to her like that?_"Look Nathan I know you're still hurting since Haley left you after the accident, but that was over a year ago. It in no way entitles you to talk to me the way you just did. It's time to stop moping around and get on with your life. Haley's gone, you're divorced. It's not the end of the world."she knew she probably shouldn't have brought up Haley, but it had to be said.

Nathan turned to her fully. It pained him to think about Haley and the child they lost."Don't you ever talk about Haley again, she's gone and for your information I have moved on."

She let out a laugh."Sure you have Nate. You mope around all the time. You never hang around with your friends anymore. If this is what you call moving on then I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. We're done here. It's been real Brooke."he turned to leave the cafe.

Brooke instinctively grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him."Where are you going? It's Christmas eve and you really shouldn't be alone."

"Why not? You're gonna be alone too."

"Well maybe we don't have to be. We're alone, yes, and it sucks, but we're friends too. Why don't we just go somewhere and hang out. I really don't want you to be alone tonight."

"Yeah, well I really don't care Brooke."he knew he was being mean. All she wanted was for him to not be alone, but he couldn't help but feel like she was pitying him and that was one thing he didn't need. He looked up from the pretty brunette who was now frowning at him and saw Lucas and Peyton making their way into the cafe."Well look here. If it isn't the two backstabbers."

Brooke turned to see them making their way toward them holding hands. Her face fell and without meaning to she moved closer into Nathan. Sure she told both of them it was okay to be together, but it was still hard with them practically rubbing it in her face all the time. It was like they didn't care where they were or who was around. All they did was make out and be all over each other. It was sickening to watch.

Nathan felt Brooke's grip on his arm tighten as she saw them. He suddenly felt bad for her. He silently cursed himself for berating her about this earlier. He had to fix it."Well, well, well, if it isn't Tree Hill's most selfish couple."laughed Nathan.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his brother's childishness."We don't have time for this Nathan. We're just here picking up something my mom left."said Lucas taking note that Brooke was standing next to him and holding on to his arm. He quickly shook his head of all the jealous thoughts he had swarming as he watched his ex girlfriend holding onto his brother as if her life depended on it. _What were they doing together?_"Hey Brooke. You look nice."he smiled at her.

"Luke."said Brooke evenly. The last thing she needed right now was for Lucas to comment on how she looked while holding Peyton's hand. _Who the hell did he think he was?_

"What are you two doing here anyways?"asked Peyton, too noticing Brooke's arm around Nathan's. They had never been close so she was curious.

"That's really none of your business."said Nathan. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he had this sudden urge to protect Brooke from them. Maybe it was the way she was holding onto him or maybe it was because even though he was a jerk to her she still didn't want him to spend Christmas eve alone. Whatever it was it was in full swing."I don't really see why us being here would interest you. I mean Lucas' lips aren't attached to us."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"asked Peyton angrily. She really didn't like this new Nathan they'd gotten since Haley left him.

"It means that all you seem to be interested in doing is making out with Brooke's boyfriend."

"He's my boyfriend."she said with a glare.

"Oh that's right. Lucas flipped back to wanting you this week. I forgot. We'll see how long until he decides he wants Brooke again. I mean you did just hear him say how good she looks."

Lucas took a step toward Nathan."That's enough. You have no right to talk to Peyton that way. She has done nothing wrong."

"Is that how you see it?"laughed Nathan.

"No, that's how it is. Look what goes on between us and Brooke is none of your concern so just stay out of it. Why don't you spend half the time you do worrying about my relationship on yours and try and figure out why Haley left your sorry ass."

Nathan took another step forward pulling out of Brooke's grasp. He suddenly felt cold without her touch. _What the hell was going on?_"Shut the hell up about Haley."he warned.

"Then shut the hell up about Peyton."

Nathan shook his head."That's all that matters to you, right? Peyton. It doesn't even enter into your mind that you hurt Brooke. She doesn't even register to you, huh?"

"Brooke is fine with this. She said so herself."said Lucas matter of factly.

"Oh, you mean like when you said you were okay with her being with Felix? We both know that was a lie."he shot out. He watched Lucas look down."That's what I thought."

"You know you have a lot of nerve talking about things you know nothing about, but I'll tell you one thing you definitely don't know. I talked to Haley today and not once did she ask about you. I guess you don't rate high on her list."he knew he was hitting below the belt and probably shouldn't have mentioned his conversation with Haley, but Nathan was being just as cruel bringing up how he felt about Brooke.

Nathan once again took a step toward Lucas. He was about to continue, but stopped when he felt a warm hand hold him back.

"He's not worth it, Nathan. Just walk away."she was furious with Lucas. He had gone too far brining up Haley and he had to know it too.

Nathan looked from Brooke to Lucas."She's right, you aren't worth it."he turned around and grabbed Brooke's hand."Lets get out of here."there was no way he was going to leave her alone with those two."The last thing I want to do is spend another second with these people and I bet you feel the same."

Brooke nodded and let him guide her to the door. She turned around to Lucas before fully exiting ."All those bags over there are for your sister. Please make sure she gets them."she didn't wait for a response as she let Nathan pull her out of the cafe.

"What are we doing here?"asked Brooke as they pulled into the parking lot at Blue Post.

"We're gonna have a few drinks, that's what."

She turned to face him."So your idea a perfect Christmas eve is getting wasted?"she questioned as if he were crazy.

"Actually it really is. Come on where is the real Brooke Davis? Not long ago this would have been exactly what you wanted as well. We're one in the same."

"Well that was a long time ago."

Nathan watched her give him a stern look."Look if you want to go then be my guest. I just thought I'd be a good friend and rescue you from those two idiots who claim to care about you, but this is where I want to be. Take it or leave it."

Brooke looked at him for a second and thought about it. She really didn't want to spend Christmas eve in a bar getting wasted, but then again she really didn't want to spend it alone either. She really thought that right now she'd be with Karen and Erin. Karen was still so wonderful to her and Erin loved her so much. It never even entered her mind that Peyton would be the one spending tonight with them and it should have because she was Lucas' girlfriend now, not her. She looked at Nathan waiting impatiently and let out a sigh as she opened the car door."Lets go in. The last one in buys the first round."

Nathan nodded."Lets do this then."he said as he and Brooke made their way inside.

"So how wasted are you planning on getting tonight?"asked Brooke after she and Nathan had downed a few shots.

"So wasted I pass out."he smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe."he laughed.

"Well then you better drink up."said Brooke calling over the bartender. She ordered him a beer and herself a Screwdriver."Thanks for letting me tag along. I really didn't want to be alone tonight."

Nathan nodded."No problem. I kinda owed it to you anyways."he decided to elaborate when she looked at him questioningly."Well I was an ass to you when you first came into the cafe and then I did sorta bring up all that stuff about you and Lucas. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He watched her smile wide."What?"he asked.

"You just apologized. You never apologize to anyone."

"That's because I never do anything wrong."he joked.

"Sure, but seriously, thanks for that. It means a lot."

Nathan shrugged and took a swig from his beer. He eyed the pool tables and nodded in its direction."You wanna play?"

Brooke smiled at him. He didn't know what he had just gotten into."Are you sure you can handle me?"

Nathan let out a laugh."Yeah, I think I'm up for that."she couldn't possibly be that good.

"Then lets go for it. Loser buys the rest of our drinks tonight and just so you know, I plan on drinking a lot tonight."

"You got yourself a deal Davis, and so do I."said Nathan as he made is way to the table. He set up the ball and handed Brooke a pool stick."Ladies first."

"You are so gonna wish you didn't do that."she smirked.

"You seem very full of yourself."

She shook her head."No, I just know I'm good."

"Well then show me what you got."

Brooke happily obliged and sank in three balls.

"Ahh, that was just luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it baby."she said as she took another turn and two balls went in."she turned to him and smiled."Still think it's luck"she laughed.

Nathan rolled his eyes."Just take your turn. He watched her sink in another ball and shook his head. This really wasn't going as he planned. He honestly had no idea she was a good pool player. He knew he had to do something or he might not even get a turn. The way she was playing she'd never miss. He smirked as he thought of a way to shake her up.

Nathan slowly made his way over to her and brushed against her back side.

Brooke quickly looked back unsure as to what had just happened. If she wasn't mistaken she had just felt Nathan touch her ass. No, that couldn't have been what happened. She saw him smile and nod to the table. She turned back to the table and bent down to take her shot. She lined up her stick and as she was about to take her shot she once again felt Nathan behind her and this time there was no doubt in her mind as to what he was doing because this time he firmly gripped her ass causing her to mess up. Balls went all across the table, but none went in. She quickly turned around and glared at him."You did that on purpose and it's not fair."

Nathan smirked at her and shrugged."Hey we didn't say there were any rules to the game."

Brooke arched her eyebrows and smile."Okay, I guess you're right."two could play that game."Go ahead, take your shot, Hot Shot."

Nathan let out a laugh."I like that name."

Brooke smiled and allowed him to take his first shot. She thought about messing him up, but decided to see what she was up against. Maybe she wouldn't even need to distract him. She watched as he sunk in two balls. Okay, so maybe she was going to have to use her _assets _to win the game.

Brooke smiled at Nathan as he looked up at her. She could tell he was expecting her to retaliate. She slowly began to walk around the table tracing it with her fingers."So Nate, why is it we never hooked up?"

"What?"he asked surprised before going back to the game, trying to set up his next shot.

She shrugged."Yeah, I mean if we were a teen drama we'd be the it couple. The captain of the basketball team usually dates the head cheerleader. I'm just curious as to why we never fucked."

Nathan's head quickly shot up. _Had he heard her correctly? Did she just ask him why they never fucked? _This was too much for him. His head was spinning with thoughts of him and Brooke doing just that. It was weird because he had never had those thoughts before."Um…well… I don't really know. I mean I guess we've always been with other people."

Brooke shook her head."That's not exactly true though. We've known each other forever. We could have hooked up way before you got with Peyton. So why is it that we never slept together. I mean can you picture it?"she asked taking in a deep breath as if she was doing exactly that."The two of us naked rolling around on the bed, limbs intertwined, us all hot and sweaty. I do this thing with my tongue that would send you over the moon."she heard Nathan's breath catch and she smiled. This was working out perfectly."Seriously the images in my head are so erotic. I bet we would have had a lot of fun."she smirked as he continued to stare."Oh, I'm sorry. I've been going on and on about wanting to sleep with you and you need to take your next shot. My bad, sorry. Go ahead. I'll be quiet."she said and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip slowly knowing Nathan would be looking. She laughed as Nathan continued to stare at her, not bothering to continue the game."Nathan?"she called. She watched as he shook himself out of his daze."It's still your shot."

Nathan looked at her once more, trying to figure out what it was that she did with her tongue before bending down to take his shot. Not one ball went in and he wasn't surprised.

Brooke smiled before she went around the table and bumped him out of the way."Tough luck."she bent down and made her shot and a ball went in.

Nathan continued to stare at her as he leaned over the table and took another shot. Her tight sweater rode up her flat stomach and he imagined his hands roaming over her body. It was crazy that he never thought about Brooke like this before. She was right, they did seem like the ideal couple and now everything she had just described was playing out in his head.

He watched her from behind and noticed just how tight her pants were. He admired the view as she continuously played the game, not once messing up.

"Okay this is my last shot."she said turning to him."If I make this in then I win."

Nathan looked down at the table and saw that she was telling the truth. She was one ball away from beating him. It dawned on him that he had just been had. Brooke Davis had just pulled one over on him. He knew he was good, but in that moment he realized that she was better. She'd managed to put all these ideas and images in his head long enough to distract him and win the game. He watched her eye him before leaning over ready to take her final shot. He wasn't about to give up that easy. He had to get her back, but how? He couldn't think of anything. Without realizing what he was doing he called out to her."Hey Brooke."she seemed to turn around quickly, as if she'd been expecting him to do something. He walked over to her and pulled her to him roughly. Without wasting another minute he captured her lips with his own. It wasn't slow nor was it gentle. He kissed her as if his life depended on it. He noticed it took a second before Brooke kissed him back, but once she did he dipped his tongue between her parted lips and caressed her tongue with his.

Brooke let out a moan as Nathan continued to kiss her. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she liked it anyways. It was frantic and with nothing but feeling. This kiss was like nothing she'd felt before. She felt herself groan in frustration as she felt him pull away.

Nathan pulled away from Brooke even though it was the last thing he wanted and he could tell Brooke felt the same way by her groan when their lips parted."That was just a little something to wish you good luck. You can take your shot now."he watched as she stared at him. He literally had to turn her to face the table.

Brooke bent over to take her shot and missed. Her mind was still on that kiss. It actually left her breathless. All she wanted was to do it again and again and again.

"Oh, wow, you missed. That sucks and you were so close to winning too."laughed Nathan as he took the final shot and sent the ball into the pocket. The game was over and he was the winner.

Brooke looked at him and glared. It was all for the game. He kissed her to distract her."You did that on purpose, you jerk."

"Oh, you mean like when you said you wanted to fuck me?"he laughed.

"I never said I wanted to fuck you. I just asked why it was we never did. There's a difference."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well why don't you tell me all about the differences after you order me a beer. I'm thirsty and since I won the game everything is on you."

Brooke shook her head and walked over to the bar to order the drinks. She downed a shot of Vodka at the bar before ordering herself a martini. She needed to reel herself in. That kiss still had her feeling off, but in a good way, but there was no way she'd let Nathan know that. She grabbed the drinks and made her way to the table Nathan had gotten for them."Here you go you cheating jerk."she spit out. She still couldn't believe that he had beaten her at her own game, twice.

Nathan laugh."Now come on Brooke, don't be a sore loser. It isn't very becoming."

She rolled her eyes."You only won because you kissed me. I was distracted by disgust."

Nathan scoffed."Disgust?"he shook his head."I don't think so."

"What would you know?"

"I know you kissed me back. I know you enjoyed it just as much as I did and I also know you didn't want it to end."

"You're full of yourself."said Brooke taking a sip of her drink.

"No, I just know that that kiss was hot."

"It was alright, but you really shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"he asked seriously.

"Because now I want to do it again."she said openly. She was Brooke Davis after all and forward was her middle name.

Nathan looked at her trying to see if she was being serious or if she was just playing with him because he beat her at both her games. He looked into her eyes and saw want. It was something he'd never seen her aim toward him before. She seemed to really want him."If that's what you want then what's stopping you?"he asked.

She shrugged."I don't know, maybe the fact that we've known each other forever and have never done this before. It's a bit weird."

"So, there's a first time for everything."

Brooke looked at him for a second before breaking eye contact. She finished her drink and looked back to him."You want another beer?"

Nathan held the bottle to his mouth and chugged the remains of it before nodding.

Brooke left the table and went to the bar. She once again downed a shot of Vodka before ordering the drinks. Things were getting out of hand. Never in a million years would she have thought tonight was going to turn out like this. Never would she have thought that she as going to end up kissing Nathan or that she would tell Nathan that she wanted to kiss him and never had she thought that he would tell her to go ahead.

Everything had turned out crazy tonight. Maybe everything that was happening was because of the alcohol. They had had a lot to drink. That was the most logical reason she could come up with. The alcohol made them do it.

She was about to gather up the drinks and make her way back to Nathan when she felt someone behind her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and there was no doubt in her mind that it was Nathan. He reached over bringing his body in contact with her own causing Brooke's breath to hitch. This was all so crazy. She was having all these strange feelings for Nathan and him being this close to her was sending all her senses spiraling.

"You were taking too long."he whispered in her ear as he leaned in to grab his beer.

"Sorry."was all she was able to get out. Nathan being this close to her was making her nervous. She wondered if he was feeling remotely the same way. Probably not though. Everything she felt happening was probably all in her head. She herself shouldn't be feeling this way about him. He was after all Nathan Scott. He'd been with her best friend and been married to one of her really good friends. Even thinking about him this way was wrong on so many levels, although Peyton was now dating her ex so there was no harm there and Haley was god knows where and had divorced Nathan over a year ago. They were completely done. _So what was really so bad about all of this?_

"Are you okay?"asked Nathan with a smirk as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders from behind. It was fun watching Brooke squirm. She never squirmed.

Brooke took a deep breath trying to reign herself in. This was ridiculous. She shouldn't be losing all of her senses right now. This wasn't her. She needed to calm down and stare this in the face. Nathan was doing this on purpose. There was no doubt in her mind. There was no way he was doing all this on coincidence. If she wanted to win she had to play his game. She had to show him she was just as good a player as he was.

Brooke quickly turned herself around on the bar stool and looked him in the eyes and smiled."Yeah, I'm fine thanks."

"If you're sure."he said.

Brooke placed a hand on his chest and ran it down slowly. She felt him tighten under her touch, that made her smile widen. She was getting to him just as he had gotten to her."You're so sweet Nate. Looking out for me. I'm glad I'm here with you tonight."

"Good."said Nathan whose attention was still fully on the fact that she was moving her hand dangerously low.

Brooke held in her laughter as she watched Nathan take a deep breath."I feel like I should be asking if you're okay. You look a bit uncomfortable."she held a firm grip of his shirt.

Nathan shook his head."Nah, I'm good."he saw the look on her face and knew she was doing this to get back at him. This was fun, in a kinky way. He never thought he'd be playing games like this with Brooke. He knew he needed to boost this up a notch, see if she could handle it."Do you smell that?"

Brooke shook her head."No."

"Yeah, it smells real good, but I'm not sure where it's coming from."he pretended to sniff around before leaning in close to her."I think it's you Brooke."he said as he nuzzled her neck, bring his mouth in contact with her shoulder. He left a very light kiss, knowing she'd feel it and she did. He felt her tense under his lips.

Brooke was taken back by Nathan's boldness. She wasn't sure what she should do, but was sure she wasn't going to back down."Oh yeah, that's my new perfume. It's called Temptation. You like?"she asked pulling away from him slightly, bringing her face only inches from his. She looked into his eyes and arched her own, daring him to answer. His only response was a nod as he felt her warm breath."Good."she said as she closed the gap between them and kissed him. She did this without even thinking. No where in her plan was there to actually kiss him. Maybe it was all the alcohol she'd consumed or the fact that it was what she really wanted to happen, but she didn't hold back at all.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and brought him as close to her as she could get him. She let her tongue dip between his lips as she ran her hand through his short hair.

Nathan was a bit surprised at first, but it only took him a second before he responded to the kiss. He parted his lips wanting to deepen the kiss, but before he could take action Brooke beat him to it. The fact that she was so eager turned him on that much more. He wanted her just as much as it seemed she wanted him. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her off her chair bringing her body crashing into his. He reveled in her body against his. It was too much. He was feeling too much. It had been so long since he'd kissed anyone, since he wanted anyone and right now he wanted Brooke. There was no doubt about that.

Brooke kissed him hard. She could feel that that was exactly what he wanted. So much had gone on for the both of them this past year, all either of them wanted was to feel good, even if it was only for one night."Do you want to get out of here?"asked Brooke once she was able to break the kiss.

Nathan nodded, his sense all attuned to Brooke and how hot she looked with her lips swollen and red."Are you sure about this Brooke?"he questioned. He knew this had all started as a game, but from that to now it had changed and being with Brooke tonight was definitely what he wanted, but he needed to make sure it was what she wanted as well. She'd been hurt so much this past year and the last thing he wanted was to add to that. He knew the feeling well and wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, though Haley would do.

"I suggested it didn't I?"she said with a smirk.

Nathan once again nodded."Alright then. Lets get the hell out of here."he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bar.

Brooke backed herself up to her apartment door as best she could with her arms wrapped around Nathan and Nathan's hands roaming over her body. They'd managed to contain themselves somewhat on the car ride over, but the second Nathan took the key out of the ignition his lips were on Brooke's.

He wasn't sure why he felt as if he couldn't get enough of her. Maybe it was because he hadn't kissed anyone since Haley or maybe it was because Brooke was the one girl he never thought he'd kiss and now that he had he didn't want to stop. He knew this had all started to see who would win the game of pool, but now it had taken on a life of its own and there was no way either of them were ready to end it.

Brooke caressed Nathan's tongue with her own as she tried to unlock her door. It wasn't working. Her hands weren't getting the message that she really needed to get inside.

She groaned as Nathan pulled away. He took the keys from her and quickly opened the door. After dropping the keys on the floor and kicking the door shut his lips were once again upon hers. He lets his hands roam about her body. He loved that her body moved into his every touch. He removed his lips from hers and began to kiss her neck. He sucked on it hard, knowing he'd be leaving a mark, his mark and that felt good. He wanted to leave her with a reminder of their time together. He wanted her to see it and remember how good they felt. He sucked harder as his hand dipped under her sweater. He cupped her breast over her bra and gently squeezed it. He marveled in the moan that escaped her mouth at his touch. He knew what he was doing was bringing her pleasure.

Brooke moaned aloud as Nathan gripped her firmly before placing her hands on his back and guiding him into her room. She lowered her hands and allowed herself to run them down to the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head. She dropped it to the floor and brought her eyes down the his now bare chest. His body was so taut. Every part of him was muscular. She had never seen anyone as good looking as him. She ran her fingers along his chest all the way down to his belt. Without wasting any time she began to undo it. This was what she wanted and she didn't want to waste anymore time.

Nathan kicked off his shoes before stepping out of his pants. He now stood in front of Brooke in only his boxers. He smiled as he watched her eye him up and down. From the look on her face he could tell she liked what she saw. He placed a hand on the back of her neck causing her to look up at him."Why is it I'm almost naked and you're still fully clothed."he asked half seriously.

Brooke let out a sexy laugh."I can tell you exactly why. It's because I'm a better player than you. I know what I want and I get it."

"Is that so?"he asked.

"It is. I knew I wanted you so I kissed you. I knew I wanted to leave the bar with you so I suggested we do so. I knew I wanted to sleep with you so I got you undressed. Now I know that it's gonna be good, so we should get to it."she said never breaking eye contact.

Nathan nodded, loving the fact that she was so open. Being with Haley was never like this. It was always safe and normal. He thought that that was what he wanted, but now, being here like this with Brooke he knew it wasn't. He needed this excitement and he was glad he was getting it from Brooke."Well we can't get to anything as long as you're fully dressed."

Brooke nodded before pulling her sweater over her head. She then went straight for her jeans, but Nathan stopped her.

He bent down on his knees and undid the button before lowering the zipper. He place a feather light kiss to every exposed inch of her skin. He felt her clench under him the lower he got. He placed one last kiss over her red lacy panties before looking up at her now nearly naked body. It was gorgeous. He had never seen anyone look as good as her. She was tight in all the right places and endowed in all the right ones as well.

"Is this better?"asked Brooke as she looked down at him.

"Much."said Nathan as he lifted himself off the ground only to capture her lips with his. He pulled her barely clothed body against his own near naked one and marveled in the feel of her warmth against his own. She seemed to fit next to him perfectly. He let his hands caress her back and stop at her bra. In one fellow swoop he had it undone. He felt Brooke smile into the kiss as he slowly lowered the strapped and took it off of her completely.

He pulled away from her wanting to take in the sight before him. There was no doubt she was gorgeous. She had to be the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. He watched her breathe in rapidly, her chest rising and falling. He brought his hand to her breasts and began to caress them. When he heard her moan out in pleasure he moved more firmly before dipping his head and capturing one in his mouth. He bit down on her nipple as she placed her hand on the back of his head, bringing him further into her. He sucked on one and rubbed her other before switching around.

Nathan backed Brooke up to her bed and lowered her onto it. He helped lie her down before getting on his knees in front of her and placing both of his hands on the sides of her red panties. He pulled them down as Brooke lifted up her hips. He once again stopped his movements and took in the view. There was Brooke totally nude and fully exposed to him and she didn't seem to mind a bit. Brooke Davis definatley wasn't shy.

His eyes met hers briefly before he lowered his head and kissed her legs. He trailed up her legs with his tongue, kissing and sucking on her. He placed a kiss on her inner thigh and smiled to himself when he felt her hips buck in anticipation. He knew what she wanted next and he was going to give it to her.

He once again lowered his head and placed a kiss on her warm awaiting center. He did it again more firmly when Brooke let out a loud moan. She was enjoying herself and she wanted him to know it. He used his tongue to part her folds before taking her now sensitive bud into his mouth and sucking on it, which caused yet another moan to roar out of Brooke's mouth. He continued his actions as he felt her hand on the back of his head. She was bringing him as close to her as he could get.

Nathan backed off a bit and inserted a finger as his tongue worked on her. It wasn't too long before her hips once again bucked and she shuttered through her orgasm.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was feeling. Sure she'd had this done to her before, many times, but for some reason this time, with Nathan it felt different. She wasn't sure why, she just went with he actually knew what he was doing, but even so she knew there was a real reason. When he used both his mouth and his fingers on her it had only taken a few minutes before she felt the warmth begin to pool in her lower belly. A few seconds later that warmth turned into the hot sensation of her fiery orgasm. She opened her mouth and breathed in deeply, letting out the most satisfied moan to ever escape her mouth. Nathan didn't back off of her though, he continued his actions and within seconds she felt another orgasmic explosion shoot through her. This feeling was one she never wanted to go away.

Nathan slowly withdrew from her as her second orgasm came to an end. He stared over at her as she tried to catch her breath. Her hand was at her heart and her breathing was very rapid. She had the biggest smile across her face. She looked completely satisfied and it pleased him. That was exactly what he wanted."Are you okay?"he asked with a smile.

Brooke scoffed and smiled down at him."I don't even have the words to describe how I feel right now. Wow! That was amazing Nathan. Thanks."she said with a laugh. _Had she actually just thanked him for what had just taken place? How lame was that?_

"No problem."said Nathan as he climbed onto the bed and went to lie next to her. He draped on arm across her bare waist and brought her body into his. He lowered his head and kissed her before using his arm and flipping her so she was now on top of him.

Brooke let out a little playful scream as she was moved. She placed her hands on his cheeks and continued to kiss his lips for a few minutes before breaking their embrace and gently trailing kisses down his neck and chest. She licked her way down his stomach as she allowed her hands to roam over him. She found the hem of his boxers and quickly stuck her hand into them. She made immediate contact with his now hardening member and began to move her hand up and down, stroking it.

She quickly got frustrated with the thin material that was still covering him and in one quick motion she rid him of his boxers. She stayed still for a moment and took in the sight of him sticking straight up. He was hard, there was no doubt about it. Her eyes drifted to his face and she watched as he lay there with his eyes closed, as if waiting for her next movement. She decided not to keep him waiting any long, not after all the pleasure he had just given her.

Brooke lowered her head and took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head and sucked on him at the same time and heard him slowly breathing in and moaning in pleasure. She loved that she was making him feel as good as he had just made her. To be honest this wasn't high on her list of things she loved doing, but when the circumstances were right it could be quite exhilarating. She lowered her head and began to let her hand help with the pleasuring of Nathan. She could tell he was really enjoying this. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a roarous moan. He was nearing his end, she could tell.

Nathan felt like he could explode at any minute, but this wasn't how he wanted it to happen. He needed to be inside her. Without putting it off another second like he wanted to he gently pulled her off of him. When she gave him a confused look he went to explain."Not like that. Come here."he held out his hand which she took and he pulled her down to the bed. He turned on his side and looked at her."You're so beautiful."she smiled at him."I need to be with you."

Brooke nodded, now understanding what he was getting at.

Nathan gave her one last smile before lowering his head and kissing her. His tongue furiously caressing hers. It was a hard kiss, but there was so much feeling behind it. He kissed her like he meant it and he did. He kissed her like he might never get the chance again and he might not.

He slowly eased himself off the bed and over her body. Brooke parted her legs and he took his place between them, positioning himself to enter her. He kissed her neck before looking into her eyes."Are you sure about this?"he asked seriously.

Brooke gave him a look."I know you're not asking me that after everything we've already done. I think you know by now that I'm sure."she placed her hand on his neck.

Nathan nodded."I just needed to make sure."

"I'm sure."

"Good."he said as he lowered himself to her entrance. In an instant he pushed down and entered her. He had to stop and let out a sigh. This felt so good. Brooke felt so good. Something was seriously going on because he hadn't felt this way in a long time and it made him happy. He felt happy.

Brooke closed her eyes as he entered her and grabbed ahold of the sheets under her as she took in the feel of him inside her. She let out a deep breath as she felt him begin his movements. In and out he went. It took everything in her not to scream out in pleasure. It felt that good, but she could contain herself. She brought her hands to his lower back and pushed down bringing him in deeper.

Nathan took her motion as his cue to speed up. He went faster and deeper. He ground against her as he went in.

The friction his body was creating with her own was becoming too much. She could feel herself nearing her end once again. It was close and she could already taste it. Nathan dove into her once again and she clenched her muscles around him causing him to pause and let out a moan. There wasn't much time felt for him and he could tell. He was near and Brooke clenching around him was bringing the end even sooner. He pushed through her tightness and ground against her one final time before shuttering and releasing himself. This felt amazing.

Brooke bucked her hips and ground herself against him once again as she still clenched around him and too found the release he had already given her twice and it was as good as it had been the first time. She let out one final moan of pleasure before he collapsed on top of her, needing to catch his breath. She placed her hand on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his short hair.

Nathan stayed that way, over her for a few minutes, just basking in the wonderful feeling he still felt as Brooke ran her fingers through his hair. The action was so simple, yet it held so much meaning. She was comforting him, letting him get himself together. She was taking in his weight as he lied over her. They were done. She had gotten what she needed. She didn't have to still be touching him, but here she was, still making him feel good.

He suddenly had all these new feelings for her, but he wasn't what they were, but he knew he wanted to find out. He knew he wanted to spend more time with her. He silently removed himself from her and lied down next to her. He opened his arm and motioned for her to come to him.

Brooke smiled and did as he asked. He wanted to hold her and cuddle. She never thought of him as the cuddling type, but there was no way she was going to question it. It felt good to be in Nathan's arms. He seemed very protective as he held onto her with one hand and held her securely to him with the other. Brooke rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. She let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes. This felt really good.

Nathan looked down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning over and looking at the clock. 12:01 am. It was officially Christmas now and he knew there was no place else he'd rather be. Brooke made him feel that way. She's the one that got him out of his funk and he owed her for that.

He nudged her gently."You still awake?"he asked.

Brooke nodded not saying a word. She was tired. This nights events had really worn her out.

"Well then Merry Christmas Brooke."

Her head immediately shot up and she looked over at the clock. It was Christmas. She turned back to him."Merry Christmas Nathan."she leaned in and captured his lips with hers in a searing kiss. It was slow and full of feeling. This kiss said a lot. It said they were happy to be with each other. It said things were turning around for the better and it said that there was definitely something between the two.

Brooke pulled away and rested her head over her arm on his chest and looked at him and smiled. This was crazy. She had just slept with Nathan. This was something that hadn't even entered into her mind this morning and yet here she was thinking why had they waited this long.

Nathan watched Brooke as she seemed to be in thought. He lifted his hand and placed the stray strand of hair behind her ear bringing her out of her thoughts."Thank you Brooke."he said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For tonight, for sticking around with me even though I acted like a jerk to you, for getting me out of my depressed state, for everything. You're pretty special, so thank you."he gave her a gentle squeeze as he once again wrapped his arm around her.

Brooke smiled at him."You're welcome."this sure was one hell of a way to spend Christmas eve. Nothing could top it and she knew nothing could get her to feel the way she felt right now. Nathan made her happy and right now that was all that mattered. They no longer felt the need to wallow in self pity. They'd helped each other out and might have found something special along the way.

The End


End file.
